


Late Bloomer

by angel_ponders



Series: The Demisexual Ritsuka Series [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: He might as well try to communicate, even if he didn’t have any game plan for how this conversation was going to go.“I just.... when did you know?”“Know what?”“That you were gay.” The last word hit Uenoyama harder than expected and his body tensed. He hadn’t even thought the word to himself, but now it was spoken out there hanging between them.  It was one thing to admit you had feelings for another man, but the G word still felt weird to acknowledge.





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fic in this fandom guys. Let’s get up to the triple digits lmao plz.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff. I may write more because I need more. MOOORE.

Between work, being full time students, and having band practice, it had been hard for Mafuyu and Uenoyama to find any time alone together. When they  _did_ , they were usually too tired to do much of anything other than rest in close proximity with each other.Before long they’d be dozing off before they could really have what would be considered “quality” alone time.

That’s how they found themselves on this particular Friday evening at Mafuyu’s house, laying in his bed silently after several hours of practice.Uenoyama was on his back with Mafuyu curled up beside him, head resting on his shoulder. They were exhausted, but for the time being still awake. But barely. 

While his body felt like it was on the verge of falling asleep, Uenoyama’s mind raced...

They’d been officially “together” for about a month now, but he still hadn’t quite come to terms with how blindsided he was by his own sexuality.He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the more he pondered it the more he realized he’d never shown an interest in girls like the rest of his classmates.But he’d never really shown an interest in boys either. But now there was Mafuyu... and, well, he supposed he did like boys after all. Or at least _one_ boy.

Their lack of quality _awake_ alone time meant they hadn’t really done much physically.He knew he loved Mafuyu, but now he was starting to fear that he might not be up to par on the sexual side of things. Mafuyu knew who he was - he own understood his sexuality far better than Uenoyama did. Mafuyu had  _experience_ . Uenoyama was pretty much still bumbling around trying to figure things out at this point. Mafuyu had years to think about this and Uenoyama had only been pondering what it meant to be in a relationship with another man for a little over a month and-

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Mafuyu said, reaching up and touching Uenoyama’s cheek gently. Uenoyama looked over to him.

“Hm?” After a second, Uenoyama realized he  _had_ been spacing out pretty hardcore, but he wasn’t quite sure how to put his thoughts into words.That always was there problem, wasn’t it? _Communication_. 

“When you’re thinking about something, your eyes fixate on a spot in the room and your breathing gets shallow.If it weren’t for your eyes being open, I’d think you were asleep.”

“Huh,” he considered out loud.Mafuyu could be startlingly perceptive at times, even if he sometimes struggled with translating those observations into words.Just another delightful, if not occasionally inconvenient thing about Mafuyu. “I _am_ about to fall asleep though.That was a long practice.”

“Maybe,” Mafuyu said, curling closer to him.“But you’re still thinking loudly.”

Uenoyama paused.He might as well try to communicate with words right now, even if he didn’t have any game plan for how this conversation was going to go.

“I just.... when did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were gay.” The last word hit Uenoyama harder than expected and his body tensed. He hadn’t even  thought the word to himself, but now it was spoken out there hanging between them.It was one thing to admit you had feelings for another man, but the G word still felt weird to acknowledge.

Mafuyu, sensing the tension, ran the back of his fingers over Uenoyama’s cheek soothingly, just like Uenoyama has done when he was sick after their first performance.It helped to a degree, but Uenoyama was still tense.

“I don’t know, really,” Mafuyu started, before sighing and making himself comfortable again.“I guess... I always knew. And then there was Yuki. And it made sense.” 

Mafuyu paused for a moment, then asked “why?”

“I don’t.... know.I mean.”Ueyonama sighed and tried that again. _Communicate_ .“I mean that I literally  _don’t know_ .I didn’t think about it before you.I feel like I’m going to be bad at this.”

“Bad at being gay?”

Uenoyama covered his face with his hand, exasperated by his own bumbling attempt at conveying his thoughts. That sounded so stupid out loud and he knew it. But it was the closest thing he could think of for what he was feeling.

“Maybe.I don’t know.”

“You can’t be bad at being who you are.You’re just you.”

Uenoyama considered that. Was that really true? Because he felt like he’d missed some pretty major aspects of himself for a long damn time. That sounds pretty  bad at being himself , all things considered. 

“Is it because I’ve had a boyfriend before?” Mafuyu asked gently. 

Uenoyama let out a puff of air at that.That was at least in the same ballpark as what he was feeling. But it wasn’t it.

“Not exactly...” He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.“I’m not  _jealous_ .” 

“I know you aren’t.”

“I guess I just feel... like a late bloomer.” The words from Akihiko rattled around in his head. Maybe he’d been right. 

The silence in response to that piqued his curiosity and he looked back down at Mafuyu, who was smiling at him in that sweet way that made his heart flutter. Whatever struggles they had, it was worth it all to see Mafuyu smile. He’d never get tired of it.

Then Mafuyu was kissing him gently, just the barest hint of tongue in what was otherwise a chaste press of lips. It was over in seconds, but the warm feeling inside him lingered. It always did. 

“The timing seems right to me,” Mafuyu said softly.“This is just who you are. You can’t be bad at it. Or late to it. It just... is.”

For a few seconds they just looked at each other, but soon exhaustion triumphed and Mafuyu repositioned himself to doze off more comfortably.Within moments he was asleep.

Was it really that simple? He couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed something. But Mafuyu’s words were like a balm for his raw emotions.Mafuyu didn’t care that he’d only just now stumbled into his sexuality. He didn’t care that he had no experience. That wasn’t what mattered. They were together  _now_ and that was the important part.

Sleep soon came for Uenoyama too.


End file.
